Life Together Now
by snochik21
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year. they go to the End Of Term ball and realize that they truly love each other...the real thing. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter….if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…lol

A/n: I got this idea listening to Keith Urban's "Making Memories Of Us". It's a kind of slow song and I really like it. I hope you like this little oneshot… and, if my boyfriend would read this, then this is, kind of dedicated to us and to my best friend.

Lily Evans stared out the window in the Heads Dorms. The sun was beginning to go down and created a pink and orange tint across the sky. This is one thing she loved about summer; the sunsets and sunrises. This one was especially beautiful. The hugest reason was because it was the last one she'd see from Hogwarts castle.

Tonight was the End Of Term ball and she was going with James Potter and meeting her best friend, Amber Phelps, there.

She and James had been dating for two months and it had gone smoothly. He was everything she never thought he could be and was everything she wanted.

Lily heard James come in through the portrait hole, go to his room and close the door. She looked at her watch and decided she'd get ready. She got up and walked to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She took a nice, warm, fifteen minute shower and put her white robe on. She walked back into her room and opened her closet. There, lonely in the middle, was the silver dress she had bought in Hogsmeade Dress Shop two weekends ago.

She put it on, along with her matching silver two inch heels. She brushed her hair and put her makeup on in front of the vanity in her room and thought about what to do with her hair. She decided to leave it down.

She walked to the mirror and surveyed herself. Satisfied with the result of her twenty minutes, she went to the common room to meet James.

She smiled at the sight of him.

He was wearing dress robes and looked very nice. Even with his untamable jet-black hair sticking up in odd directions.

"You look nice, James." Lily said.

James smiled.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, Lily." He said quietly, a hint of blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Her silver dress outlined her figure nicely and subdued her bright red hair perfectly. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her eye-shadow let her emerald eyes shine brightly.

Lily blushed and smiled as she said quietly, "Thank you."

Lily took James's arm and let him lead her to the Great Hall. She smiled at him and he smiled back, happy to be with her.

James opened the doors for her and they entered.

The Great Hall looked amazing. The ceiling mirrored the sky outside, getting a little darker by the second, the stars just beginning to shine. The four house tables were gone and instead were tables on the outer edge. In the middle was a huge dance floor, which people were already on.

Lily spotted Amber and James saw Sirius. They went to their friends with a smile at each other.

"How is it with James?" Amber asked, getting her and Lily a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"Perfect." Lily replied happily, taking her goblet from Amber.

"That's good."

Lily saw her friend's gaze float over to Sirius.

"What about with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Great." Amber replied with a big smile.

They sat at one of the round tables of four and talked. Lily looked over at James and saw he was talking with Sirius. She smiled to herself.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"I was just thinking that's all." Lily replied to her friend.

Amber nodded her understanding.

A slow song started and everyone on the dance floor filed off.

Amber and Lily looked at each other and smiled happily.

Sirius came over to Amber, who smiled happily up at him.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Amber replied and went off with Sirius.

Lily smiled at the new couple, knowing how happy they both were.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to see James standing behind her.

"May I have this dance, Lily?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, you may." Lily replied, smiling at him.

He extended his hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

When they reached the floor, he placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

They swayed gently to the soft music.

There was no other place Lily wanted to be than right there with James, in his arms. She never wanted to leave and never wanted him to let her go.

"Lily." James said quietly.

"Yes?" Lily replied just as quietly.

James smiled down at her and she smiled back, making her emerald eyes sparkle.

He bent down and met his lips to hers, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She kissed him back. Fireworks seemed to go off in her mind and she smiled again when they broke apart.

"I love you." James whispered in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine again.

Lily looked into his eyes, hazel brown meeting emerald green, and smiled, knowing that, in her heart, she loved him.

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

They swayed again to the music when they broke apart.

"I want to be with you forever, Lily." James whispered.

"I want to be with you too, James." Lily whispered back.

They kissed for the third time that night only this time with passion.

They knew that they were making memories of them together. They knew they'd last. They were in love and nothing could take that away.


End file.
